


Hacked

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is on a case when he discovers that someone has hacked his mobile phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Pawtal ^__^

It was a dark and stormy morning. To be frank, it was pissing down rain, which wasn't putting anybody into a good humour, least of all Sherlock Holmes. Already on edge from having to deal with Lestrade's posse, having his crime scene literally being washed away wasn't doing him any favours. 

They'd been here since five a.m. John shivered, hunched in his leather jacket. He'd brought an umbrella but it was useless with the wind blasting the rain in at a forty-five degree angle. He wished desperately for a tea and a bite to eat and for the rain to let up a bit. Between his nightmares and Lestrade's knocking them awake so early, he hadn't had much sleep. 

Which is why he'd forgotten what he'd done, until Sherlock's phone rang. Then everybody was staring as [the Partridge Family theme](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvgzNEPhYQA) sang cheerfully into the London fog. Sherlock pulled his phone out and stared at it as if someone had slipped dog doings into his pocket. 

"Didn't know you were that twee, Holmes," Anderson sniggered.

Sergeant Donovan was only slightly smarter, "April Fool's Day, right? Looks like you got pranked, Freak." 

Sherlock scowled at her and his gaze skimmed over the others. John did his best to look innocent but it was no use - Sherlock's eyes settled on him and stayed there. Then his mobile rang again. This time it played a clip from a [Billy Joel song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghGuw6E7Vfg) \- _"I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life. Go ahead with your own life; leave me alone."_ Sherlock's lip twisted with the effort not to smirk but a quick glance confirmed it was indeed Mycroft who was phoning. "Really, John?"

"Sorry, Sherlock. But, I can make it up to you the next time the Yard phones."

Sherlock gave him another Look but bent back to the task of examining the watered-down evidence. Sure enough, somebody just **had** to give it a try and Sherlock's pocket rang with the bridge from [the Arrogant Worms' "Sex, Drugs and RRSPs"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAyV-S1Euro), the guitar riff and lyric _"What a bunch of idiots!"_ and Sherlock's face split apart into a wide, wide grin. "Alright, you're forgiven," Sherlock said.

"Oh for...!" Anderson howled and spun on Lestrade, "How long do we have to put up with this?"

"It wasn't me who put it there," Sherlock replied, still grinning.

John nodded and shrugged, "It was supposed to go off at home, but under the circumstances, I'm not arguing."

"Nor am I," Sherlock straightened up and told Lestrade everything he needed to know in order to secure a conviction against the stock clerk.

Lestrade shook his head, "That's impressive."

"That's not impressive," Sherlock sniffed, "John hacking my mobile, now, **that's** impressive."


End file.
